Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20130606084228/@comment-5763148-20130607002906
@Irishskullpanda: U can tell from the build I've listed I am goin AP, not Hybrid. It's true that the Gunblade gives 45 AD but that is a bonus. Gunblade is mostly suited for AP Champs and for Kayle, it often acts as a main Utility and Performance boosting item. After the Q remake, Hybrid has not only plummeted to that of a complete Mid Game build and Scouting Build, its whole definition changed. Hybrid isn't about gettin both AD and AP gears no more, it's about DEALING both Physical and Magical Damage quickly. U don't necessarily get items that give out AD and/or AP. One of my Hybrid build examples is this: Berserkers, Nashors, Statikk Shiv and Malady. With these 4 items, I hit nearly 2.0 AS and I can literally demolish a target in no time unless he is a tank. Just to remind all who read this, there are now 2 AP Variations for Kayle now. The Classical AS/AP Build focuses on gettin AP and AS gears to deal large amounts of damage quickly. This is the most common build I run on Kayle (The Build I've listed on OP). This has a lacklustre early game cos ur still prone to bursts but once u get multiple factors into ur favour, u can literally demolish anyone starting from the 15-20 mins mark. The other is the very build which both popularised and nerfed Kayle, the Liandry's Torment. You don't need as much Raw AP to dish out damage so u are more open to options in building defensive gears (Preferably those that give AP). In this build, the only AS item u need is Nashor's Tooth and CDR isn't as imperative cos it's more relaint on DoT than Sustained Damage. Has a more stable early game and u are less prone to being bursted down. But if u reach late game, u will have a weaker damage output since u don't have the raw power. U also lack sustain unlike the AS/AP Build. If u may have noticed, the only item I build on my AS/AP that is AD is the Gunblade and that has more AP than AD. The reason for doin this is so dat I can have a betr laning phase as Kayle and have my options opened up as well. If I wanted to lead them into thinking Im goin AD and buy Long Swords first, they'll try to counter me with Armor and I can just build AP and start smashin their faces in. The early AD also lets me break towers more easily and last hit betr. Once the item has been made, the active helps Kayle out in both Chasing and Escaping. U might think that Reckoning is enough but Reckoning has a split second cast time. If the opponent is fast, they could literally catch up to u when ur casting it. The Gunblade acts as an instantaneous slow that lets u escape or chase without breaking a sweat. The Reload Passive also synergises with AS/AP cos ur Q and AA (with 1.5 AS) can refresh it's active by 3 secs per Champion hit. If u do this properly, U could use the active again in like less than 15-20 secs instead of 60 secs.